Christmas with Quartet Night
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: STARISH was sent off on a world tour during Christmas time, leaving Haruka alone with Quartet Night during the Christmas party thrown every year. Thank god that Haruka still has the Music, the Cloths, the Lights, and the Sweets. Haruka X Quartet Night
1. Ai X Haruka

The music

**Note, if you haven't read Christmas with STARISH, my other fanfiction, you should read that first, if you want to get a bunch of the references. If you want to read this first, fine, I get it, you're a rebel, we all go through that stage, but it's gonna ruin the plot of the other one, just warning you.**

(Please read the above part) Haruka stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as the couples danced. She sighed, thinking back to the year before when she had danced with Tokiya. She wanted to dance again, like last year. The music was really good, it was one of Quartet Night's recent songs, but remade into a slow dance.

Haruka turned her head, somehow able to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. She spotted none other then Ai walked over in a royal blue suit and white dress pants. He stopped beside her and turned to the dance floor, ignoring her. She stood in silence, looking out at the dance floor.

"According to my data," Ai started. "You're supposed to dance at parties. Also, the man is supposed to ask the woman to dance."

"Well, thats not completely true. You don't half to dance, and the girl can ask the boy to dance. It's usually your way." Haruka correcting.

"Understood." Ai nodded. He put out his hand, gesturing for a dance. Haruka blushed, but complied, putting her hand in him. He pulled her into the dance floor and they began to dance. Ai put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his shoulders. They began to move, doing the waltz.

They spun around on the dance floor. 123,123. They spun around, the dancers clearing the way for the famous duo. They spun around, their shoes clicking on the ground, Haruka's a little higher pitch while Ai's was a low click. They moved smoothly on the floor.

The song ended and Haruka and Ai stopped dancing. Before she could leave the dance floor, Ai pulled her back. She turned to him just in time to receive a kiss on the lips from Ai. She froze up, not sure what to do. He gently pulled away, zero emotion on his face.

"W-why did you do that?" She stammered.

"According to my data, you kiss the other dancer when the dance is over.

"W-where did you get that from!?"

"You and Ichinose Tokiya did it last year." Ai said, walking away, leaving Haruka standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Ai walked through the crowd, heading to the wall. He stopped momentarily when he spotted his other bandmates waiting for him, but his hesitation was brief. He walked over to the and leaned on the wall.

"What was that?" Camus asked.

"According to my calculations, it does not matter whether or not I tell." Ai put simply.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Ranmaru fumed.

"I believe the word to describe your current mood would be 'jealous'." Ai said.

"Why you bastard!"

"Stop that at once." Camus boomed.

"I call making the next move on Haru-chan~" Reji said before being rudely pulled back by the collar by Camus.

"There will be no flirting with the present composer." Camus commanded.

"You just want her all to yourself," Reji said. "Because your in LOVE with her!" At that remark, Camus let Reji go, his face red. Reji when plowing through the crowd, looking for Haruka.

"Why that little..." Camus muttered.

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink." Ranmaru said, leaving the group.

_**Thank you to for giving me this idea.**_


	2. Ranmaru X Haruka

The Cloths

Haruka walked around the edge of the party, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Nearly bumping into someone, Haruka turned to say sorry, only to bump into someone else. She heard him hiss in annoyance and turned around to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, turning around to see none other than Ranmaru. "Kurosaki-san!" He turned to he, less than pleased. Seeing her there changed his expression. He softened at the sight of the young composer's face, even getting a little red.

"It's fine." He said, taking a napkin from the table and rubbing his shirt with it. Looking closer, Nanami realized that when she had bumped into him, she caused him to spill his drink all over him, red whine.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. Ranmaru sighed, muttering angry words under his breath, quiet enough that she couldn't hear, and instead was kind.

"It's no problem...Although, it will stain." He sighed, not pleased at all.

"Oh, here, let me help." Haruka pleaded. "Here, lets go to the bathroom! I'll wash it up." Haruka dragged Ranmaru to the bathroom, doing as she had promised. Using wetted paper towel, she gently dabbed the red stain on his black suit.

Ranmaru sat on the counter and watched her work diligently. He was impressed on how she concentrated on a single task without hesitation or time to think.

Haruka was too busy working to pay any attention to the man who was staring at her, focusing on her work. She felt so bad about it but was feeling better now that she had offered her services to clean up her mess.

"Sooo..." Ranmaru said, trying to clear the quiet yet acquired atmosphere. He caught Haruka's attention. She looked up at him, expecting more, but he was silent, so she went back to work again.

"So?" She responded without even looking at him. Which was probably good, because his face was bright red, now that she had spoken. "It's very convenient that The President put in a Co-ed bathroom, hu?"

"Yes, I suppose it is rather convenient." Ranmaru agreed. Haruka looked over the once bright stain. It's color had died down significantly, only leaving a faint outline, not than anyone would knowtis. Haruka smiled at her work, nodding her head confidently to herself.

"Alright, I think I've done the best I could do. Oh! But you'll want to wash that in the washing machine after the party. Okay, what else..." Haruka said, thinking hard when all of a sudden, a hand came down on her head.

"Hey," She looked up and was met by a smiling face she had never seen before. "Thank you." He said politely, making her blush a little.

"Oh, n-no problem at all! It was my fault, after all!" Haruka stammered, looking down. "Well, I should be going now, goodbye." Haruka turned to leave but before she could leave she was pulled back by two arms, wrapping around her waist. She blushed as she hit Ranmaru's chest and looked up at him.

"Hold on," He said huskily. Suddenly something cold came in contact with her shoulder. Looking down she found a cool, white, piece of towel. "You have some whine on you too. It must have splashed onto you when you bumped me." He said. Haruka stood still as he dabbed her white dress with one hand and held her in place with the other.

When he had finished, he didn't let her go. He continued to dab, pretending to still work as he gazed at her. He couldn't help but think in a certain way, after all, she was pressed against him. He blushed at the thought. Finally, he stopped, throwing out the towel, still not releasing her. He leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder, but she dare not look at him.

"You're welcome." He said, placing his lips, oh so softly, against her silk cheek. He unwrapped himself from her, leaving the bathroom and leaving her there, stunned.

"W-why...Why is this so much more intense than last year!?"

Ranmaru walked out of the bathroom, blushing slightly. The moment the door closed, he was yanked to the side. He looked up to see his band mates.

"Ran-ran, w-what was that?" Reiji asked, face slightly red. Ranmaru simply turned his head away.

"I don't know what your talking about." He lied.

"And why did you just leave here in there?" Reiji demanded.

"Kotobuki!" Camus shouted. "Don't speak in such a way."

"Eh!? Camus! I'm going to go comfort her!" Reiji said, springing to the bathroom.

"Like hell you will!" Ranmaru shouted, grabbing Reiji's collar and yanking him back harshly. Sadly he escaped, bursting into the bathroom. He came back out, frowning.

"She's not in there." He said, crossing his arms, disappointed.

"She pulls a good disappearing act, thats for sure." Camus said.

"Who would of thought you would compliment someone." Ranmaru commented.

"I'm going to find her!" Reiji said, rushing off, saying: "And give her a kiss~3"

_**KAAAAA3 Best! Chapter! Yet! Please Post reviews and Favorite this, please, I'm only a lonely little person! Your my only friends! LOL.**_


	3. Reiji X Haruka

The lights

Haruka sat down in a seat on the balcony, looking out into the vast nothingness. She was thinking, about how the night was turning out to be. It was the same as last year, kissing and confessions. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, she felt a chill up her spine. She felt like... someone was watching her. She looked up, expecting to see Cecil like last year. She wouldn't be surprised if it was him, he's skipped work to see her before. But Camus dragged him back.

She was surprised, however, to see a brunet's head above hers, smiling down at her. She jumped up, surprised, but his hands quickly pulled her back down.

"Hello, Haru-chan!" Reiji greeted, smiling.

"Kotobuki-sempie!" Haruka gasped.

"How are you?" He asked, bending down, resting his cold, bony chin on her bare shoulder. He carefully wrapped his arms around her stomach, making her blush.

"A-ano, Kotobuki-sempie..." Haruka blushed, not sure what to do. She was in these situations too often now that it's surprising she didn't know what to do at this point. She could feel his heat through the back of the chair she was sitting, making her warmer in the cool, crisp air of winter. She swallowed a lump in her throat which did not go unknown used by Reiji. He smiled at her nervousness, taking it as a good sign.

"Haru-chan~" He said childishly. "I was looking for you all night, but you were nowhere to be found! Where were you?" He pouted like a child.

"A-around." Haruka said.

"Hang out with me!" Reiji commanded, pulling her up and dragging her inside. "I wanna look at the tree!"

"H-hie!" Haruka said, shocked at his demand before. She followed, not sure what else to do. They reached the tree and looked up at it. He was staring up at it, happy. The tree was beautiful with various blinking lights and ornament. Haruka smiled at the beautiful tree and Reiji smiled at her, happy she was enjoying it.

He snaked a hand onto her hip, wich she didn't knowtis. Giggling to himself, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose into her hair, breathing in deeply. Haruka, now aware of what was happening, blushed and froze again.

"A-ano, Kotobuki-sempie-"

"Ri-chan." Reiji corrected. "Call me," *Smiles* "Ri-chan."

"Okay, R-ri-chan." Haruka agreed, causing Reiji to squeeze her a little in joy. Haruka shifted around in his arms, uncomfortable. Before she could build up the courage to ask him to stop, he pulled her back and she fell back.

She found herself on his lap, sitting on a chair with him. She blushed hard and tried to stand. He, however, did not want her to leave and held her down closer, snuggling into her. He pulled her head under his chin and, he had to admit, he felt his heart race a little, and felt her's do the same thing, pleasing him. He listened to her attempt at breathing evenly, but he could tell she was a little panicked, but who wouldn't.

Haruka could feel his breath on the back of her neck and could feel his stomach move up and down with her back. She was panicked at the time, not sure what to do.

"Ano... Koto-...Ri-chan, please... let go." She asked. He looked up thoughtfully before smiling and replying with:

"No." He said, plain and simple, causing Haruka to whine. "Haru-chan~ You said you would hang out with me!" He pointed out. "Letting you go implies that you're trying to go away."

"What? No, this is just,well, uncontrollable." Haruka swore.

"Nope, not convinced." Reiji shook his head, snuggling with her.

"Well, what would convince you?" Haruka asked. Reiji looked up in thought, then, a wicked smile came to his face and he chuckled. She could feel the chuckle from his throat that was resting her head on. Her eyes widened as she figured out that he was chuckling, dredging the question she asked before.

"Haru-chan~ There is one thing you could do. Do you want to know." He asked, daring Haruka to ask. Swallowing her pride she asked.

"What?"

"You can give me a kiss~" He said, causing her to deadpan.

"N-no! I-I can't do that!" She screeched, trying to escape, but her sempie's grip was too strong and firm.

"Then you can't go." Reiji said, snuggling his face onto her neck, causing her to blush more than ever.

"F-fine! I'll kiss you." Haruka gave in. Reiji's eyes shot open. He removed his face from her neck, shocked. He had said that so she wouldn't leave, but this was even better.

"Okay, waiting." He said. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see. Then, quick like a dart, she gave him a peck on the cheek, blushing.

"Okay, I did it." She sighed.

"Nope, wrong." He corrected. "Thats not what I meant." He said, pointing to his lips. Her eyes widened in shock. He wanted her to REALLY kiss him.

"N-no, I-I-I-I-...Fine." She blushed. Her heart was beating at a really irregular pace now, just barely having the will to do this. She slowly leaned in, shutting her eyes tight. Her lips made contact with his, but before she could pull away, his hand shot up, lightning fast, and caught the back of her head, pushing her into him. She struggled momentarily, not part of her plan. Soon, she gave up and grabbed the front on his shirt, eyes scrunched closed.

He opened his mouth a little, but much to his disappointment, she was not willing to take it that far, keeping her mouth shut ferm. Soon, he gave up, letting her go. He then let her go. It took a second for her to register it, but soon stood up, still blushing.

He stood up as well, smiling at her. "Stay here, I'll get up some drinks!" He insisted, rushing off, leaving her alone.

_**Kah! I'm so sorry for forgetting to wring to the next chapter. It's been too long, like, six days! Sorry! Thanks for reading, please Fave and I love Reviews, so I'd appreciate any you give.**_


	4. Camus X Haruka

The Sweets

Haruka stood in the room by the christmas tree, looking around. It was taking Reiji a long time with the drinks and she kind of wanted to bolt before he got back, still spooked from his demand of a kiss but her shock from it all kept her put. She sighed, looking up at the christmas tree, watching the twinkling lights.

Haruka walked closer to it. Suddenly, her foot tangled in something. She flailed around, trying to stay up, not wanting to fall down. In her attempt to not fall forward, she tumbled backwards. She collided with something ferm... and warm. She laid on it, standing at a 140 degree angle.

Just as she moved to stand up, a hand flashed in front of her face and soon a plate of cake came along with it. She stared at it, confused. Finally she looked up to see a well shaped face with blond hair and icy blue eyes. She jumped when she recognized Camus, Cecil's senior.

"C-Camus-san!" She cried, unable to move, his arms blocking her way. He didn't seem to upset, slightly annoyed, but not showing it very much.

"Be more careful, Peasant." He said.

"H-Hai!" Haruka said, bowing her head the best she could. He released her from his hold and she stumbled back, watching him as he ate cake. He looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"O-oh, nothing." She said, looking down.

"Why are you just standing here?" He asked, trying to pretend not to care.

"I'm waiting for Kotobuki-sempai to come back with drinks." Haruka answered.

"He'll take for ever to come back." Camus warned.

"Oh, he will." Haruka asked, looking to where Reiji left about ten minuts ago. The sound of foot fall interrupted Haruka's thoughts. She turned to see a peace of cake on a fork in her face. She looked up to see Camus, face turned away from her's, a slight blush on his face.

"You must be hungry, here." He said, keeping his face in a different direction.

"Oh, no, I couldn't eat your cake." Haruka said, a little freaked. Camus was never kind to anyone he didn't half to be to.

"I can always get more." Camus said, finally looking her in the eyes. Normally his eyes were like ice, but being alone with him, they were warm, gentle almost. "Eat." He demanded, bring it closer to her. She blushed, leaning in. She took the cake gently in her mouth, tasting it's sweet frosting. She pulled back quickly, blushing. The cake was rich, red velvet cake. She smiled at the sweetness, well enjoyed after what she had gone through that night.

She looked up to thank him, but froze at the scene she saw. She blushed, hard. That was not what she expected him to do. Maybe the other boys and STARISH, but not Camus. He was... not like that!

He was standing there, without eating the cake, just... licking the fork. He had a deep blush on his face as he concentrated on licking it clean. He peaked at Haruka, only to be met with a completely red face. Slightly pleased at his accomplishment. She was blushing the most at his handy work.. He got another bit of cake on his fork and just kept, treasuring the look on the young composer's face.

Finally, he put his plate down, finished with it. He grabbed her hand, dragging her along. She had no idea where he was taking her along with him. He walked over to a door that said 'do not enter' on it, dragging her inside. It was dark inside, until Camus flipped a swick. Then the room lit up, showing the many sweets that he must have gotten as a secret stash.

Haruka looked around in awe. She didn't have too much of a sweet tooth, but when it came to it, she would eat like there was no tomorrow. Sadly, too much makes her a little, sleepy.

"Go ahead." Camus invited. "It's all mine, have what you want." Haruka rushed over to the table with sweets, taking a cream puff and eating it slowly, enjoying the cream. Unknown to Haruka, Camus was watching her very closely, eyes slitted closed a little, mouth watering. He really wanted some sweets to, but he didn't want to look weird.

He watched her closely, almost able to smell her. He approached her carefully, wrapping his arms around her waist, and putting his chin on her head.

She stopped eating, fosen. No, not this again! He suddenly reached for a cream puff, putting it in front of her face. She knew this was a bad idea, but reached for it with her teeth anyways. She bit it slowly, not sure what to do. In the next moment,Camus grade the other end in his mouth, spinning her around, causing her to fall onto his chest, hands grabbing the front of his shirt. Camus bit through the cream puff, letting her take half of it.

Haruka blushed, embarrassed that she had to do that. As he pulled away a little, he made sure to brush their lips a little, kissing her slightly. Now Camus could feel the heat from her face, even as he pulled away. Haruka was completely shocked. Never had they done... THAT before. That was a new level of hot.

"Haruka." He said huskily, causing her to nearly faint. "You have some cream... on your lip." Haruka had a dab of cream on her lip, right on the crevice of the side. "Here... let me get that."

He slowly leaned down, causing Haruka to back up a little. He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping er as still as he could. Haruka turned her head away, trying to avoid him. He removed one of his arms around her waist, pushing her against a table. He brought his hand to her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. He stared deep into her eyes, blushing a little. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his pinky.

Finally, leaning into her, he...stuck his tounge out of his mouth, licking her lips, keeping his lips apart from her's. He brought the bit of cream into his mouth before, finally, engulfing her lips with his. He pushed deep into her, savoring the sweetness from the sweets she had eaten before.

Finally he released her, letting her pass out against his chest. He looked down at her, blush paced to her face. He smiled slightly, replaying the moment they had in his head, thoroughly enjoying himself. He was especially happy her kiss was so sweet, from the cake she was eating before.

"Haru-chan~ I got the drinks!" Reiji said, rushing back to Haruka. Like always, it took for ever. He looked around, not seeing her. "No way... she left." Reiji posted, sitting down and looking at the two drinks, sad.

"Camus dragged her off to his sweet volt." Ranmaru informed, walking past him.

"And you let him!?" Reiji yelped, jumping up. Ranmaru stopped in his tracks, thinking. Suddenly, the two of them bolted off to the sweet volt. They rushed inside to see... Camus holding Haruka's passed out figure in his arms.

"Camus!"

Haha, that one was great! I'm a little concerned for my younger audience... Please review, fave, and review...review? Please?


	5. Quartet Night X Haruka

"Hey, what were you doing?" Ranmaru asked, glaring at Camus.

"That is non of your concern." Camus replied, not looking at any of his other band mates.

"Like hell you weren't!" Ranmaru exploded, ready to punch Camus when Reiji grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Ran-Ran!" Reiji cried, trying to calm down his band mate. "We all did things to Haru-chan today, so why beat him up over it?"

"I didn't do anything." Ai said.

"You kissed her." Camus pointed out.

"It was only an experiment." Ai defended.

"An experiment that made you blush for the rest of the night." Reiji teased, making Ai blush a little. Ai looked away from them, not wanting to show his reddened cheeks. Ai wasn't the sort to go around falling for girls, but Haruka Nanami had that effect on everyone.

"Whatever." Ranmaru fumed, pulling away from Reiji.

"So, how do we solve this dilemma?" Reiji asked, thinking.

"Last one standing wins her!" Ranmaru said, punching his fist.

"I don't care what you do, I'm still winning her." Camus said, walking away from them.

"I guess we do this the old fashioned way." Ai said, walking after Camus.

"Russian rulet?" Reiji asked, causing Ranmaru to hit him in the back of the head.

"That is not an OLD FASHION way! He means winning her heart, moron!" Ranmaru yelled, walking after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

**One week later**

Haru-chan!" Next thing Haruka knew, someone had wrapped her in a strong hug. "I missed you!"

"Shinomiya-san! Your back early?" Haruka asked, hugging him back.

"Last place was canceled due to a flood." Tokiya informed, walking up with the rest of the boys.

"Welcome back, guys!" Haruka greeted, rushing over to them.

"It's good to be back." Otoya smiled.

"It's been too long." Masato said.

"Never again do I wanna do that." Syo sighed, crashing on the couch.

"Good to see you, Lady." Ren created.

"Did anything happen while we were gone, My Princess?" Cecil asked, kissing her hand.

"Anything..." Pictures of the Christmas Party flashed in her mind, causing her to blush.

She remembered the kiss on the lips from Ai after the dance because he thought he was 'supposed to' do that. Last year, Tokiya had kissed her after the Christmas party and Ai must have been studying them...or was that the reason?

Then Ranmaru came to mind, spilling red wine on him and getting some on herself, causing him to 'cling' to her while cleaning it and then getting a chaste kiss on the cheek after words, his arms gently placed around her torso so lovingly.

Then Reiji came to mind. He made her call him by his first name when they were looking at the Christmas light. Then he forced her onto his lap and would only let her go if she kissed him. When she did, he told her it had to be on the lips and made her kiss him again.

Then, while she was waiting for him to get drinks, Camus offered her some cake... after she fell on him. Then he... licked the fork, right after it had been in her mouth. He then invited her to his sweats volt, letting her eat what she wanted. Then they shared a cream puff. Camus had licked the side of her mouth, eating some cream and then proceeded to kiss her, causing her to black out.

The boys stared at her, leaning in a little, now curious. "N-no, nothing really!" Haruka fake laughed, sweating a little. The boys blinked, not convinced.

"Haru-chan~" They turned their heads, watching as Reiji rushed over to Haruka, wrapping his arms around her. "Haru-chan, lets go on a date!" He announced, pulling her along. The boys watched in shock, what Reiji had said still not registering.

"Hey!" They turned their heads to Ranmaru's entrance. He stomped over to Reiji and Haruka, hitting Reiji on the head and grabbing Haruka.

"Who said YOU could take her today?!" Ranmaru yelled.

"And we said it was okay for you?" Camus grumbled.

"According to my data, Reiji had a date with Haruka two days ago and Ranmaru had one yesterday, making it my turn today." Ai said, walking over to Haruka.

"Oi, what's going on here!?" Syo yelled, jumping off the couch.

"Haru-chan," Natsuki said, walking over to Haruka. "What happened while we were gone?" Haruka turned her head to see Quartet Night looking at her.

Reiji was smiling, his head up high. He flashed her a wink and brushed his fingers through her brown, curly locks. He fluffed out his chest, making him look bigger, acting proud.

Ranmaru was frowning, his eyes narrowed at STARISH, displeased he would need to share with more now. He jammed his hands into his pockets and looked at Haruka. He gave a gentle smile towards her before turning away, blushing a little.

Camus was shining his scepter with his sleeve, caring for it. He looked at Haruka, blushed, and turned away before glaring at STARISH.

Ai was being Ai, in other words an unreadable mask. He simply stared at Haruka, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Haruka turned to the boys, smiling. She leaned her head to the side, closing her eyes and giving them a wide smile. "Oh, nothing really."


End file.
